


Cuddling Prompts 29. Last Cuddle (if you're feeling super angsty)

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [29]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's hurt and Tony is trying to keep him awake until help arrives.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	Cuddling Prompts 29. Last Cuddle (if you're feeling super angsty)

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to [Day 21. In the Water/In the Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514981). Because I'll take the happy end very damn time. If I want unhappy I just watch Endgame again.

"Don't," Tony begged. "Don't go. Please. Don't leave me alone." He pressed a hand against the deep wound on Stephen's side, desperately trying to keep him from bleeding out further. "Hold on, baby. Help will be here soon. Just hold on a little bit longer. Can you hear me? Just hold on."

In answer Stephen smiled at him. Tony tightened his hold, scared out of his mind and ready to do anything to hear Stephen's voice.

"Talk to me, baby. Please. Show me your gorgeous eyes."

Silence. But then a barely audible "you always liked my eyes."

Tony could feel tears well up. "They're beautiful. One of the first things I noticed about you, along with your voice." He put his free hand on Stephen's neck to track his fluttering pulse and swallowed hard. "I wanted you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you."

"You have me," Stephen whispered after a moment. "Like being in your arms." Fuck, he was fading away, fast.

"And I like having you there. Just hold on a little bit longer and I'll hold you every night from now on. Until you're sick of it. And me."

"Never," Stephen promised and put and weak and shaking hand on top of Tony's. Trying to keep the blood in. "Don't want to be anywhere else."

His hand slipped from Tony's seconds before their comms came to life. "Tony? Stephen? We have your location. We'll be with you in a moment."

Tony didn't answer. He felt the pulse under his fingertips fade away and bowed his head to kiss Stephen's forehead. " Hold on, baby. For me. Us. Please."

No reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187491036791/18-and-29-for-the-cuddling-asks).


End file.
